Finding Nemo Sequel Sequel
by Soul-sis
Summary: It's a sequel to Finding Nemo 2 and Seven Eights!
1. The Spoiled Fish

**Hello everybody! This is the sequel to Finding Nemo 2 and Seven Eights! This chapter is a parody to the very beginning of Beauty and the Beast, but some things are a bit different from it. Disclaimer: We own nothing so far, just the random plot, not the characters.**

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful fish. Although she had everything her heart desired, the fish was spoiled, selfish and conceded.

One evening, and old fish came to give the spoiled fish a single very wet rose. The old fish did this as a random act of kindness.

Repulsed by the old fish's appearance, the spoiled fish turned away and sneered at the old fish. The old fish warned the spoiled fish that beauty is found within. Again, the old fish offered the spoiled fish the very wet rose.

The spoiled fish ordered the old fish to leave at once. Then, something magical happened. The old fish turned into a beautiful mermaid.

"I have seen you being mean and selfish to everyone who tries to please you." The mermaid said. "I see you have no love."

The spoiled fish did not know what to say or how to respond. The mermaid went on.

"Since you do not have any love, I will put a spell on you until you learn to love." The mermaid said, disappearing.

The spoiled fish laughed. "That mermaid was lying! There is no such things as spells!"

Suddenly, the spoiled fish started to feel different. Her body did not move the way it should. She felt like she had lost all freedom of movement.

The spoiled fish went over to some glass some humans left on the sea floor. She glanced at herself. Her beautiful body, gone. The mermaid had not been lying.

The very wet rose was an enchanted rose. It would bloom and bloom, but then begin to wilt and the petals would fall off. When the last petal fell, she would die in the body the mermaid gave her, unless she fell in love and was loved in return. If she managed to fall in love and be loved in return, she would turn back into a fish and live happily ever after.

After spending days on her own, the spoiled fish decided to give up hope, for who could ever learn to love an asteroidea?

**Did you enjoy it? Don't worry, you'll either figure out who the spoiled fish is or you'll find it out at the end!**


	2. The Map

**Yes, it is true! The first chapter has been completed after long wait! Disclaimer: We own everything that isn't from the movie. Easy way to do a disclaimer, anyway, thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

**"**Gill, I'm bored." Nemo complains. Ever since Squirt had gone back to his home with Crush things have quieted down a bit, and Nemo wasn't content with it.

"I guess I could tell you a story." Gill says.

"Yay!" Dory exclaims, swimming as fast as she can towards them. "I always love a good story. Unlike Marlin, he could make the most adventurous story sound like a…"

"Ahem." Marlin clears his throat.

"Dad! Gill's gonna tell us a story!" Nemo says, swimming circles around Marlin.

"I heard." Marlin swims to Dory's side. "So what's this about me making stories sound like…?"

Dory leans into Marlin.

"You can't deny the fact that you weren't made to tell stories." She smiles at him.

Marlin laughs.

"Apparently I can't." he agrees.

Peach, Jacques, Gurgle, Deb, Bloat, and Bubbles swim up to them and they all gather around Gill.

"There once was a pirate named Captain Skipper. He was one of the hunkiest pirates to sale the sea. With his dashing good looks and his champion sword fighting skills he was the best pirate known to man kind."

Gill pauses and looks around the group. Deb and Peach sigh and stare into space, picturing the pirate in their minds. Gill's face tightens, but he continues with his story.

"He had a comrade named Seth. He was equally good looking, but unlike Captain Skipper, who was made of muscle, he was as skinny as a stick. One night they were at the pub and Seth had been drinking a lot of rum. He was bragging about all the adventures Captain Skipper and him had been on and one of the pirates who were listening had gone up and walked over to Captain Skipper."

Nemo stares up at Gill, his curiosity and excitement are shown in his eyes.

"That pirate's name was Captain Smook."

"You mean Captain Hook?" Nemo asks.

Gill laughs.

"No I mean Captain Smook. Captain Smook walked over to Captain Skipper. He challenged him to a duel. Now there's something you should know about Captain Smook. He wasn't your average pirate. He was like a mountain of muscle, and he thought that he was the best pirate ever, at least until he heard about Captain Skipper. And he wanted to prove that he was the best pirate."

Gill looks at Nemo, who is still wide-eyed with excitement.

"Captain Skipper calmly agrees to the duel, and slides his sword out of its scabbard. Everyone runs out of the way of the two pirates, as they begin to circle each other. In a flash, the room is filled with their clashing swords. Captain Smook is strong and big, but Captain Skipper has agility and skill on his side. Captain Smook tires himself out, flinging his sword everywhere and chasing Captain Skipper. Captain Skipper easily side steps one of the blows that was aimed for him, and knocks the sword out of Captain Smook's hands."

Nemo's have grown even bigger during the fight scene, if that's possible.

"Captain Skipper rests his blade against Captain Smook's neck, but doesn't make a move to finish him off. Captain Skipper isn't a pirate who takes the lives of others, especially the lives of a worthy ally. In Captain Smook's gratitude, he gives Captain Skipper a chest of jewels, gold, rubies, and much more."

He looks around the group. They're all listening intently to him.

"There's a rumor that Captain Skipper buried this chest on a small island, and that it's guarded by mer-folk."

"Wow." Nemo says when Gill finishes. "Is there really such thing as the treasure?"

"Of Course not." Everyone says.

"Well I think there is." Dory says. "Do you want to go look for it?"

"Can we?" Nemo asks Marlin, his eyes shining with anticipation.

"Well I can't see the harm in looking." Marlin says, thinking it over.

"Cool! But how do we know where to find it?"

Everyone looks at Gill.

"It's said that Captain Skipper created a map so that he could find it easier." Gill says.

"Did he find it?"

"I don't think he did."

"So where is this map?" Peach asks, crawling up to Gill.

"Well apparently it's in a treasure chest."

"And let me guess, we need a key."

"Well if we want to open the chest we do."

"So where's the chest?" Deb asks.

"Um…" Gill rolls his eyes to the top of his head, thinking really hard.

"You don't know where it is, do you." Peach says.

"Bingo." Gill grins.

"Well would Captain Skipper tell us?" Nemo asks.

"Don't be silly Nemo." Gurgle laughs. "Captain Skipper would be dead by now." Gurgle's face becomes serious. "He is dead right Gill?"

"Well…As far as I know he lives near the palace."

Gurgle's jaw drops, his arms extended in front of him. Nemo eyes grow bigger.

"Really? You mean the castle that's near Aqua Village." Nemo asks.

Gill nods his head.

"Well isn't that a coincidink." Peach exclaims.

"Can we go find him?" Nemo asks.

"If it was possible...then yes." Bloat says.

"Why isn't it possible?"

"Nemo, we're fish. We can't talk to humans." Marlin says gently.

"Oh…ok." Nemo swims slowly away, and runs into a rock. "OW! Hey look everyone! I found a map behind this rock! It say's Cap-Cap-Cap…"

"Captain Skipper's treasure map." Dory says, reading it over Nemo's head.

"What are the odds of that happening ever again? It's almost as if two messed up teenage girls are planning this for us." Gill says laughing.

"Oh don't be ridiculous." Everyone scoffs him.

"So can we follow the map, dad?" Nemo asks.

Marlin looks into his son's sparkling eyes, and sighs.

"I guess that would be okay."

"Yay!" Nemo and Dory scream, hugging each other.

**Ok, we hoped you enjoyed it and please review! Captain Skipper and Seth can also be found in our fanfiction Little Mermaid 2 3/4.**


	3. Part of that World

**Here it finally is! Chapter 2! I forgot to mention this and Buddi reminded me. I wrote the first chapter, then Buddi did the second chapter, therefore, I wrote this chapter. Disclaimer: Finding Nemo belongs to Pixar and the Little Mermaid belongs to Disney and the song Sunshine Lollipops and Rainbows belongs to Leslie Gore. Thanks for the reviews and please enjoy!**

"Sunshine lollipops and rainbow everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,  
brighter than a lucky penny, when you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear, and I feel so fine just to know that you are mine." Dory sings joyfully.

"Dory, no singing." Marlin says.

"Can I hum?"

"No."

"Can I whistle?"

"You can't whistle under water."

Dory begins to hum '_I'm Gonna Love You_'. She spins around in joyful circles. Nemo swims around Dory, dancing with her. Marlin gazes at the two lovingly. Dory is the perfect mom for Nemo and Nemo seems to love Dory just as much as Marlin loves her.

"Hey, guys, we're supposed to stop!" Peach's voice disrupts Marlin's thoughts.

"Stop?" Marlin sounds concerned.

"Yeah, then we need to turn East to find a dock..." Peach trails off.

"And go on land?" Gill finishes Peach's sentence.

"Yes." Peach sounds hesitant.

"Then I guess we can't go." Marlin concludes.

"Aww, I wanted to find the treasure." Deb pouts.

"You're like a treasure to me." Gurgle says.

Gurgle gets a slap in the face for his comment. "Playing hard-to-get?" Gurgle asks, swimming after Deb.

"Daddy, can't we go on land to find the treasure?" Nemo asks, swimming up to Marlin's side.

"Not unless you can breathe on land." Marlin says gently.

"But I heard there was someone that could turn fish into humans!" Dory exclaims.

"In _The Little Mermaid_, yes, but in real life, that can't happen." Marlins says.

"Or can it?" A voice from nowhere asks.

"Du du du!" A second voice says.

"Shut up! You're giving us up!"

"Sorry, carry on guys...I love you, Gurgle!"

"We're leaving...carry on guys, as you were...don't mind us...gonna be going...bye."

"Well that was...random." Peach concludes.

"Yeah..." Gill adds in.

"Did you hear that? A random voice from above loves me! I will find you my mysterious love! I shall find you and we will get married and have beautiful fish-voice babies!" Gurgle calls to the surface.

Deb crosses her fins and huffs angrily.

"Jealous?" Bloat asks.

"M-me? Jealous, of what? No way! Little miss me? Never! Jealous? No way! Uh-uh. I am _not_ jealous! Not in one million years. Not in ten million years!" Deb exclaims.

"Deb, it's a voice from the surface. Who knows who or what it is. It might even be some kids playing a prank on us." Bloat says.

"I guess, but I am _not_ jealous. I mean, I like Gurgle, but as a friend." Deb says.

"So you _do_ like him." Bloat smiles.

Deb's face turns pink. "I...never...said...that."

"It's ok to admit it. Look, just tell me." Bloat says.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me who you like."

"But I don't want to." Deb says, almost sounding like she's flirting with Bloat.

Jacques overhears this conversation from when Deb blushes. "Ceci est mauvais !"

He doesn't know if he should tell Gurgle or not. He decides not to. This could turn into one big mess.

"Hey, guys, I think we should turn back." Marlin says, gathering everyone's attention.

"Maybe we should! Maybe I can play with Shelby." Nemo pauses and blushes a bit.

"Who's Shelby?" Marlin asks, playfully nudging Nemo.

"Just...a girl." Nemo says, looking at the sandy bottom.

"Aww, Nemo's in love!" Dory pinches Nemo's cheeks.

Nemo looks embarrassed, but he doesn't deny the fact. "Can we _please_ go now?"

Marlin smiles, knowing he's embarrassed Nemo enough today. He's about to answer to Nemo, when he sees something above them- a shadow. The shadow gets narrower and narrower, until it's only on Dory. Marlin pushes Dory away. Beside them, a bottle falls.

"Ah! Human garbage...so filthy!" Gurgle exclaims.

"You almost killed Dory!" Peach yells angrily.

"But she's not dead, right?" Bubbles asks.

"Yes, Bubbles, Dory's fine." Gill sighs.

"Wow, I almost got hit by human garbage!" Dory goes to read the label of the bottle. "Wow, wouldn't it be amazing to be a human? Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun!"

"Dory, stop singing and you can't be a human! It's impossible!" Marlin exclaims.

"Or is it?" The voice comes back.

"My love, you have returned!" Gurgle exclaims.

"No, you stupid fish! That's the other one!" The voice yells.

"The voice said it's possible to become human!" Dory exclaims.

"But it can't be safe." Marlin adds in.

"But, I want to." Dory gazes to the surface.

Marlin grabs Dory's fin and pulls him along with her. Dory's eyes are still fixed on the surface. Dory begins to sing _Part of that World_, but Marlin stops her. She begins to sing again.

"Out of the sea, wish I could be, part of that world."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews, anyone?**


	4. That, Is An Excellent Question

**Buddi and I are sssssssoooooo sorry for the long update! It was summer vacation, and it was Buddi's turn to write, but she forgot that it was her turn because I wasn't nagging her to write as usual. Again, we are very sorry. Buddi wrote this chapter in one evening!**

Later that night at the anemone, Nemo is curled up as well as he can beside Marlin, sleeping peacefully. Dory lies away, attempting sleep but the thoughts of the day crowd her overtired mind.

"I really want to see the world up there." Dory thinks to herself. "It's to bad that I can't change into a human for at least a day or two."

"Oh, but you can." A voice whispers.

"It's you!" Dory exclaims. She covers her mouth with her fins and looks at the two sleeping forms. "Where are you?" Dory whispers.

"Oh we're..." Another voice begins.

"Shut up!" The first voice scolds. "That is of no consequence to you." Dory is about to object when the voice continues. "You wish to turn into a human, yes?"

"More than anything." Dory agrees.

"We can make that happen."

"Really?" Dory gasps.

"Of course we can! We could even make a banana fly if we wanted to!" The second voice says excitedly. A loud vibrating sound fills the space around Dory. "Ow! What did I do?"

"Ignore her, she gets excitable at the worst of times. Anyways, yes we can. We could make anything you want to happen, happen." The first voice says smugly.

"You just have to say the magic words!" The second voice adds. Dory hears a loud smacking sound. "Ow!"

"Can you turn me into a human?" Dory asks excitedly.

"No." The first voice says abruptly.

"But you just said..."

"I KNOW WHAT I JUST SAID!" Dory hears an exasperated sigh and a long intake of breath. "What I meant is that, we can't personally turn you into a human."

"As you can see, we don't really have hands..." The second voice adds.

"Would you just SHUT UP? So anyways, you have to go to one of our..."

"Helpers?" The second voice suggests.

"Yes, our helpers. You can find them everywhere, you see, they do for us what we can't do ourselves. Find them, and they'll turn you into a human."

"Where do I find them?"

"You can find them at the cave," The first voice responds.

"The cave," the second voice repeats.

", by the dock."

"The dock."

"They're names are Eva and Davida."

"Eva and..."

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh come on, I didn't get to say the name!"

"I DO NOT CARE!"

"But I like that name." The second voice whimpers.

"Fine. Say. It."

The second voice giggles. "It!"

"SAY THE NAME OR SAY NOTHING AT ALL!"

The second voice begins to softly cry. "You...you're mad at me aren't you?"

"You know what?"

"DAVIDA!" There's a pause. "You're glaring at me now aren't you?"

"Anyways, find Eva and Davida and they will turn you into the human you so longly want to turn into."

"Oh thank you! When should I go find them?"

"Now!"

"Oh thank you mysterious voices."

"You're welcome!" The second voice says cheerfully.

"Now go forth and find our helpers!"

Dory casts a loving look over at Marlin and Nemo. She swims over to them and softly strokes Nemo, and kisses Marlin on the cheek. She then swims determinedly out of the anemone.

As Dory exists the anemone, Marlin slowly lifts one eyelid.

Dory swims as fast as she can towards the dock, so focused on the task at hand that she doesn't notice a posse of fish following her. She pauses at the dock, trying to remember where the cave is. She swims along the left of the dock until she spots a mountain of rock. She speed swims over to the mountain of rock and swims up it's side.

She pauses at a hole in the side of the rock.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Dory calls tentatively, suddenly all her courage seems to have evaporated at the sight of the dark cave.

"Enter." A female voice echoes against the cave walls.

Dory gulps. She takes a deep breath to steady herself then determinedly swims forward into the cave. Dory swims in the black of the cave, just barely able to see in front of her. All of a sudden, a dim green light appears at the end of the cave. Just the thought of finally escaping the blackness urges Dory onward.

She enters a round cavern. Never from the outside of the rock, could she have imagined something like this could fit in here. She scans the room for the voice she heard earlier. What she sees makes her almost forget how to breathe.

A unicorn is standing/swimming right across from her, it's beautiful mane flowing in the water's current. It's white coat outshines the light that has somehow entered the cave. The unicorn shakes its head, it's horn reflecting the light.

"You must be Dory." A soft voice sounds. Dory startles, not seeing anyone else she assumes the voice belongs to the unicorn.

"Y-yes. Who are you?"

"I am Eva, and this is my assistant, Davida."A small creature swims out from behind Eva, a seahorse. "I understand that you wish to become human."

"Yes, I do. But if I may, how does a unicorn end up in the ocean?"

"That, is an excellent question. Now, I can make you a human. But you must do something for me in return."

"I've seen this before, you want my voice right?" Dory asks, suddenly adventurous.

Eva's eyes brighten with amusement. "No, nothing like that. We would like a part of the treasure when you return."

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Dory asks.

"There's a lot of things that we know about." Davida pipes up.

"Quiet please Davida." Eva says softly. Davida sticks out her tongue. "Now, will we get some of the treasure?"

"Of course!"

"Well then, if you'll just stand in the center there." Dory swims over to the center of the cavern. "Now stay there, it may become uncomfortable. Now, when you are a human, try to swim to the hole above you. I will help you reach the surface, but it would help if you would try as well."

Eva begins to shake her head, and as she does her horn begins to glow. Dory's eyes begin to widen in fear and wonder. Eva swings her head down, her horn pointing at Dory.

"Dory, no!"

**Oh my gosh! What do you think will happen next! Even I don't know what's happening next because I haven't started to write yet! :D Please review!**


	5. Humans and Decisions

**Finally, and update! I had such bad writer's block, and I wrote this chapter. Enjoy!**

Eva's horn begins to glow brighter and brighter, then, a beam of light shoots at Dory, but something pushes her out of the way. The beam misses Dory, and the other fish.

Dory turns to see Marlin at her side.

"Hey, there!" Dory says happily.

"Dory, please, I need you to stay perfectly still, alright? I'll try again." Eva says, still just as calm as before. She shoots the beam at Dory again, but not realizing the first beam is ricocheting off of the cavern walls.

This time, the beam hits Dory, and Marlin as well. Dory feels so strange, as if she's growing. She feels much longer than before. She looks down at her fins, that are now hands, then glances to Marlin, who doesn't look the same as before. He's not a fish anymore. He's a human.

Dory grabs Marlin and pulls him to the surface, somehow knowing he doesn't know how to swim as a human. As they leave the cavern, the first beam that's hitting the cavern walls makes its way out of the cavern and going toward an unsuspecting fish.

Dory pulls herself onto the sandy beach, dragging Marlin. Marlin takes a deep breath of the air, and coughs up water.

"Dory...what did you do?" Marlin says, still coughing up water. "I'm...we're...humans?!"

"I know! Isn't it wonderful!" Dory gets up and begins to skip and dance on the cool sand, already knowing how to stand.

"Well...no, it's not, Dory." Marlin tries to give Dory a dose of reality. "What about Nemo? What will he do when he finds us gone?"

"Oh, he'll be fine!" Dory says, still frolicking in the sand.

"And...why are we wearing clothes?" Marlin asks, realizing he's wearing clothes.

"I dunno. I guess it makes this scene a whole less awkward." Dory shrugs, but continues to prance around.

A light flash, like lightning catches Dory's eyes. The light comes from behind a bend in the beach, and behind some rocks.

"Stay here." Dory commands.

"I can't walk." Marlin calls after her as she runs to where she saw the light.

Dory walks through some ankle-deep water and behind some rocks to get to where the light came from. She sees Eva and Davida again, but this time on land.

"Dory, you have successfully turned into a human." Eva sounds very pleased.

"And so did some other fish, too." Davida quickly adds in, referring to the first beam.

"But that doesn't matter now. You have your wish." Eva says. "But you must remember one important thing. You have three days on land. On the third day, at 8:48 pm, you must be in the water to become a fish, but if you wish to stay human, then just stay on land. There will be no going back. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but why 8:48?" Dory asks.

"Midnight is so cliché." Davida says, and Eva nods in agreement.

"We must be going now." Eva says, fading into the night.

"Toodle-lou!" Davida says as they vanish before Dory's brown eyes.

"Wow! That's amazing! Three days will be plenty of time!" Dory exclaims to herself. "I have to tell Marlin!"

Dory is about to run back to her love, when she hears someone calling her name.

"Dory, guess who." The first voice says.

"It's Kay and Bud!" The second voice exclaims.

"SHUT UP!" Kay yells at Bud.

"Wait...Kay and Bud as in the sea turtles?" Dory asks, then suddenly feels proud of herself for remembering the sea turtles.

"No. Kay and Bud are very popular names, you know." Kay says, starting to sound angry.

"Yes, according to a website no one wants to say due to copyright issues, Kay has a four star rating, and Bud has a three and a half star rating." A third voice says.

"Who are you?" Kay asks, looking around to room to find someone she has never met before.

"Who am I? Who am I? Why I am the _amazing_, _spectacular_ bsc9999!" The new person exclaims.

"bsc9999?" Kay asks. "How did you get here! Get out of my house!"

Everyone can hear a door slam as bsc9999 leaves.

"I'm board." Kay says.

"Let's continue to write this chapter!" Bud exclaims.

"Technically I'm writing this one, but ok!" Kay says happily, and for once, the two aren't fighting.

Dory hears silence again. She shrugs it off. She returns to the beach where Marlin is trying to stand. He gets up, but falls into the cool sand. Dory helps him up again.

"It's easy to walk! One foot in front of the other." Dory puts one of Marlin's arm around her shoulders and help him take his first step.

"Dory, how do you know how to walk?" Marlin asks.

Dory rolls her brown eyes to the top of her head and thinks very hard. Her memory has improved from being with Marlin so often. She can remember meeting Marlin, and their search for Nemo, and she can remember a bit before it, too. She can remember being frightened by something, but she can't remember what. She remembers swimming around trying to find someone, then she ran into Marlin.

"I...don't remember." Dory admits.

"I'm sure walking just comes natural to some other fish." Marlin says, then takes a step on his own.

The two of them try to learn how to walk for most of the night.

* * *

"Dory."

"Mmm..."

"Dory."

"I love you, Marlin."

"Dory."

"Take off your shirt."

"Dory!" Marlin shakes Dory awake. They must have fallen asleep later in the night. "Dory, wake up!"

Dory finally wakes up, then stands. She brushes the sand off of her, then sees Nemo, Gill, Peach, Deb, Bloat, Gurgle, Bubbles and Jacques, but now as people. Gurgle, out of all people, looks super hot and sexy. Some random girls in the background are waving to him.

"Back off! He's mine...my friend." Deb screams at the girls.

"How did you get here?" Dory asks.

"We just poofed here." Peach admits, sounding just as confused as everyone.

"And why are we humans?" Gill asks.

"Well..." Dory says, looking at the sand. "I wanted to become a human, so I went to the magical unicorn and seahorse, and they turned me into a human, but they also turned everyone into humans too...but on the bright side, we can look for the treasure!"

"Treasure!" Nemo exclaims, jumping around, but loses his balance. Marlin catches him before he falls.

"Treasure?"

Everyone turns to see two men standing near them. The first man can make a manatee look like a super model. He's in a yellow raincoat and a matching rain hat. The second man is taller than the first, but more lanky. It looks as if a simple gust of wind could topple him over.

"Who are you?" Deb asks.

"I'm the famous Cap'n Skipper!" The first man says. "And my first mate, Seth."

Nemo looks as if his hopes and dreams have been crushed. Peach and Deb look upset too.

"He doesn't look like a stud to me." Deb whispers to Peach. Peach nods.

"And we just couldn't help overhearing your conversation." Cap'n Skipper says. "I'm sure all of you have heard of me and my adventurous quests of treasure and sea monster fighting, and I'd be happy to help find treasure on this dangerous journey."

"According to the map." Peach randomly has the map and begins looking at it. "The treasure is three feet away from us."

"Well, that's for sissy land lovers!" Cap'n Skipper says.

"We're not land lovers." Gill explains. "We're tropical fish that got magically changed into humans because Dory was bored, and someone had to forward the plot."

"I'm Dory!" Dory exclaims, waving her hand around.

"Cap'n Skipper...is it really...her?" Seth asks his captain.

"Why, yes, Seth, I believe it is!" Cap'n Skipper exclaims.

The two go on one knee and bow their heads in front of Dory.

"Humans have _really_ weird habits." Dory laughs.

"Dory, humans bow to royalty." Peach explains. "They think you're their queen."

"Oh, but I couldn't be queen!" Dory modestly says. "No one's elected me."

"To the palace!" Cap'n Skipper exclaims, raising up.

The two sea men take Dory to a random palace. The palace is huge and beautifully decorated. Dory gazes around the palace. It's the greatest thing she's ever seen.

"We've found Queen Dory!" Cap'n Skipper exclaims.

Suddenly a crowd forms around Dory, and they briefly break into song, then they go back to what they were doing before. The only person left there is an old woman.

"Dory!" The woman exclaims as she hugs Dory. "It's been years! So, come with me, and bring your friends, too. I'm sure we can make them knights, dames, dukes and servants...I mean squires."

The woman shows everyone around the magnificent palace, and just before the tour is over, the woman places a golden tiara on Dory's blond hair.

"Welcome back, my queen." The woman says. "So, what will you be doing now?"

"Looking for treasure." Dory says. "Bye!"

Everyone runs off with Dory to begin their great treasure hunt. Everyone runs to the place where the map claims to have the treasure, but suddenly, something stops Gill.

"Hey there, buddy." A voice says.

"Wait...who are you talking to?" The second voice asks.

"NVM." The first voice says.

"MSN talking is ok on MSN conversations, not real life. Even I knew that!" The second voice says.

"So anyway, Gill, my buddy, my pal, my friend, my chéri. We have an evil quest for you." Kay says.

"Why are you suddenly evil?" Gill asks.

"We needed a villain, so here I am, and Bud is my assistant." Kay explains.

"EVIL!" Bud echoes.

"Would you just shut up?!" Kay exclaims. "Anyway, in English class, I learned that the villain offers the hero, or protagonist to become evil, thus being the temptation part of this story, so do you want to join the dark side?"

"Not really, no." Gill says, trying to escape from the voices.

"Then we'll force you." Kay says.

"By force!" Bud adds in. Kay just takes in a deep breath.

"We have a task for you." Kay says.

"Make Dory kick the can!" Bud adds in.

"Exactly." Kay agrees.

"You...you didn't strike me! This is my happiest day of the day!" Bud exclaims joyfully. "We want you to kill Dory because she's the queen, and we want to steal the throne."

"I thought you were the authors, and since you were the authors, you can control the characters, so you don't need me." Gill says.

"Since I wrote that, I knew it was coming, so we have a deal for you." Kay says, "Either you kill Dory, or we'll get rid of Peach."

Gill pauses, and thinks on the new deal. "If you can kill Peach, then why do you need me to kill Dory?"

"Drama, duh." Bud says.

"You're lying." Gill concludes.

"Try us." Kay says.

Gill doesn't respond. He loves Peach more than life itself, but Dory is his friend, and she means so much to Marlin and Nemo.

"We'll give ya a few days to decide, ok? Ok. See ya then." Kay says.

"Toodle-lou!" Bud says, and the two voices become quiet.

"Super." Gill says sarcastically.

**Du du du! I bet ya didn't see that coming! Please review! The take of your shirt part was from Avenue Q, the song Fantasies Come True. Sorry, I forgot to add, bsc9999 got a cameo appearance, and other authors can get a little cameo too, if you ask nicely in a review!  
**


	6. Touch My Hand

**Sorry for the long update! There has been lots of homework and other stuff. This is Buddi's chapter. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

"I really don't think the treasure's going to be in there." Marlin says slowly, taking a bucket away from Bubbles. Bubbles's short blond hair blows in the wind as he turns away and runs across the beach, every once in a while tripping over his own feet.

"Disgusting place." Gurgle shudders, looking around the relatively clean beach. "Ugh! some thing's on my foot!"

"There wouldn't be if you kept your shoes on." Deb scolds, flipping back her long blonde hair.

Gurgle jumps up and down on his foot, while attempting to shake off the object on his other foot. He waves his arms wildly, attempting to catch his balance. The object flies off his foot while he falls against Deb, sending them both to the ground.

"Gurgle!" Deb snaps, looking up at him. Her breath catches as she looks into his beautiful brown eyes. Gurgle shakes his head, sending the sand flying out of his wavy, dark brown hair.

"Yes?" He asks, his voice comes out scratchy.

Deb opens and closes her mouth, as if to make sure it works properly. Not taking her eyes off his golden face, she whispers, "Please get off me."

Gurgle blushes as he stands and helps Deb to her feet. "Sorry."

Gurgle and Deb stare into each others eyes, only to look away when Peach snaps at Captain Skipper.

"Why aren't you helping us look?" Peach demands, hands on her hips. She looks down at Captain Skipper who's laying on the beach, his enormous beer belly protruding out over his pant buckle.

"I am looking sweetheart."

Gill bristles, but doesn't comment.

"Get off your lazy arse and help look!" Peach exclaims, her face turning as red as her hair.

"You're a fiery one." Captain Skipper smiles, showing off his half rotten teeth. "I like 'em fiery."

Peach looks outraged, but Gill looks murderous. Peach opens her mouth to snap at him, but Gill beats her to it.

"You leave her alone." He demands glaring at Captain Skipper, his green eyes narrowed into slits.

"Why should I cowboy?" Captain Skipper asks as he struggles to his feet.

Gill's lip curls into a snarl. "You listen here bub, and listen good. Peach is the nicest, most thoughtful girl I know, and doesn't need some slime-ball like you hitting on her. So back off."

Peach watches Gill intently, eyes wide. Captain Skipper rubs his many chins thoughtfully, wearily watching Gill.

Gill rolls his eyes, gently takes hold of Peach's elbow and steers her away from Captain Skipper.

"Hey cupcake," Captain Skipper calls to Deb after noticing her watching him, "Why don't you come over here? See what a real man looks like."

Gurgle wraps a protective arm around Deb's shoulders and glares over the top of her head at Captain Skipper. Deb stiffens slightly at the unusual gesture.

"Oh yeah, because you're a real stud-muffin." Deb rolls her eyes.

Captain Skipper's face turns red with anger and he storms across the beach towards them. Gurgle nervously tries to stand in front of Deb but Deb stubbornly stands her ground by his side.

"Excuse me." A small voice says, pausing Captain Skipper's rage. A young woman with long blonde hair, and beautiful green eyes, is standing between Captain Skipper and Deb. "We don't allow..."

"I'll bet your magically delicious, just like a bowl of Lucky Charms." Captain Skipper grins at the woman.

"The woman grimaces at the stench of beer on his breath.

"Just ignore him." Peach says, walking over to them with Gill. "He's just a manatee in a raincoat...Oh, I'm sorry. That's being mean to manatees."

Bloat and Bubbles skid to a stop in front of the woman.

"What's your name?" Bloat asks, looking dazed.

"Olivia, and what is your name?"

"Bloat." "Bubbles." Bloat and Bubbles say at the same time. They glare at each other. Deb smiles and rolls her eyes. She looks up at Gurgle to see his reaction to the boys.

Gurgle is staring wide-eyed and slack jawed at Olivia. Deb smacks the bottom of his jaw shut and trudges away. Gurgle shakes his head, bewildered. He sees Deb walking away and chases after her.

"I'm Nemo." Nemo pops out from behind Bloat. "We're looking for treasure! Do you want to help us?" He asks shyly.

Bloat and Bubbles look at Olivia hopefully.

Olivia smiles tentatively. "Sure I'll help." She eyes Captain Skipper wearily, who winks at her. "Show me where to look." She takes Nemo's hand and speed walks away from Captain Skipper.

**We hope you liked it and please review!**


	7. What Hurts the Most

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait. I had writer's block, and school and all that jazz, plus exams recently began, so I doubt Buddi will be able to update any time soon. Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy!**

"Did you know that X marks the spot?" Bubbles asks. "I know a lot about pirates and treasure."

The attempt to empress Olivia doesn't go well, and she doesn't seem all that interested. Bloat pulls her aside to where he's walking to see if he can impress her.

"No one cares about _pirates_. What really is important is water. I could take you to any part of the ocean. You know, I once lived in the ocean," Bloat says flirtatiously.

Gurgle pulls Olivia away from Bloat. "That's nothing! I lived in the water longer."

"Did not!" Bloat disagrees.

"Did too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No way!"

Bloat pauses after the fight is over, then exclaims, "I didn't blow up! Humans are awesome!"

Olivia gives the two a confused look. She speeds up her walking to catch up Nemo, the only one that has shown signs of sanity.

"Do you mind giving me everyone's names, please?" Olivia asked Nemo.

"Oh, sure," Nemo shyly says. "That's my dad, Marlin and his girlfriend Dory. My mom died before I was born. Dad said the ocean took her away, but I like Dory. They found me when I got lost." Nemo explains. "There's Gill and Peach. They helped me escape and they like each other, but they don't want to admit it, and Deb and Gurgle like each other too, but but they don't want to admit it either. Gurgle acts like he likes you to make Deb jealous, but Bubbles and Bloat were talking to you, and they think you're pretty. Then there's Cap'n Skipper. He's weird and he smells bad. Seth is his friend. He's weird too. Then there's Jacques."

"Jacques?" Olivia asks, sounding like she likes the name.

"Yeah. He's over there," Nemo points to Jacques who is walking beside Bloat and Bubbles.

Olivia stops walking, and stares at Jacques. As a human, Jacques isn't the most attractive human on the beach, but his "French-ness" makes up for it.

"He's so foreign!" Olivia sighs.

Nemo rolls his eyes. Everyone is falling in love- everyone but him. He feels so lonely without Shelby there. He had never actually talked that much to Shelby, but he knew that he liked her when he first saw her. He wishes he was a fish again.

Dory skips in front of Nemo and Olivia, clutching the map. Everyone is jealous of her quick paced movements and her ability to keep perfect balance.

"Okey-dokey! So now we turn left for 184 paces!" Dory takes a fast left, still skipping.

"Do you remember us?" A familiar voice asks Gill.

Gill cringes at her voice inside his head.

"You ok?" Peach asks, noticing Gill's sudden discomfort.

"Uh...yeah. The sun is in my eyes," Gill quickly lies.

"I think he does, Kay!" The second voice exclaims loudly.

"Oh, would you just shut the fruitcake up?" Kay exclaims.

"But you asked," Bud scowls.

"Look, if you're going to be annoying, than you can leave the room and watch TV, or go to sleep or walk the dog, ok? If you're going to be evil and more than slightly insane, then you can stay, but you have to hide in the closet, ok?" Kay negotiates, making Gill very confused. He begins to wonder about his own existence. Is everyone's lives plotted out? Then he begins to wonder what his purpose is.

"I gotta find my purpose!" Bud sings out.

"Closet- now," Kay orders.

"I'll go to Narnia!" Bud leaps into the closet.

"Now, where were we?" Kay asks herself. "Right, our little...agreement. Kill Dory, and we spare Peach. Sounds fair?"

"Hardly," Gill thinks back, a way of communicating with the voices without making Peach think he's totally insane.

"Why?" Kay asks.

"With Dory gone, Marlin and Nemo have nothing. She's keeping them together...and they're a family together,"

"Aww, how sweet and sappy. This is rated T. It ain't a feel-good film anymore."

"But Dory's like a mom to Nemo," Gill insists.

"And Peach is like a lover to you. Take your pick. I mean, Peach was the first to be friends with you in the tank, right? She was the first to believe in your escape plans. And Dory? You just met a while back. She means nothing to you."

"Narnia!" Bud exclaims from the closet. "Oh, no! It's snowy again! What must I do?"

"That's not true!" Gill thinks back. "We may not be close, but she means the world to Marlin."

"And Peach means the world to you. We can take her away in a heartbeat. You know I will."

"Ahem! I'm an author too!" Bud yells from the closet.

"But I'm the brains behind this."

"Oh, fine! It's always the vertically challenged one, isn't it? Well, Miss. Out-Of-Tune-Piano-With-Small-Fingers, I can be evil, too!" Bud yells out.

"Doubt it," Kay retorts.

Bud races out of the closet and shoves Kay in, and takes over the keyboard.

"'K, just in case you think we're bluffing, watch this," Bud says.

"Don't kill Peach now!" Kay exclaims from the closet who is now in Narnia.

Suddenly, Peach collapses onto the warm sand. Gill pauses, hoping that she'll get up, but she doesn't move.

"See? Easy-peasey rice and cheesey," Bud says.

Then, Peach sits herself up, and Gill takes her hand and helps to get her back onto her feet.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just I just tripped," Peach says, then she looks down to see that she and Gill are still holding hands. "You can let go of my hand now."

Gill instantly releases her hand, and they keep walking.

"Believe us now? Take every opportunity to destroy Dory." Bud says, then Kay takes over again.

"Bud's right...for once. The best place to get the job done will be in the castle, where there are rooms to get lost in. You can frame one of your friends, or someone else. Remember: once you turn into fish, and Dory's not gone, then Peach will go." Kay says.

"What if we stay humans?" Gill asks.

"Why don't you find out yourself," Kay says.

"Peach, do you want to be a starfish again?" Gill asks.

"Yes," Peach says.

Gill scowls at Kay and Bud, although he can't see them.

"Told ya so!" Bud says.

"Fine," Gill reluctantly thinks back to Kay and Bud.

"Good boy!" Kay says, then they disappear.

Dory gets bored of leading everyone, and no one can keep up with her. She runs back to Marlin, and grabs his hand, so he can run with her. He stumbles as he tries to keep up with her, but the two stop when they see a new person.

"Dorothy! So good to see you!" The woman looks slightly demonic, but she has a bright smile on.

"Who's Dorothy?" Dory asks.

"You, dear," the woman says. "You're Queen Dorothy."

"Dorothy?" Dory snorts, "My name is Dory!" She turns to Marlin, "It is Dory, right?"

"You were never the brightest...," the woman mutters. "Well, since your memory doesn't seem to be...working as well as it has, I am Sylvia Ursala Vanessa, but you may call me Sylvia."

"That's funny, 'cause your name spells SUV," Dory observes.

"Uh-huh. Well, I am your advisor, and I don't think that a queen should play in the sand," Sylvia advises.

"But sand is so much fun! And sandy! Besides, we're looking for treasure," Dory exclaims.

"Queens don't look for treasure," Sylvia says flatly. "Queens make laws, rule the land and stay inside. Someone could try to assassinate you out here."

"Actually, the majority of deaths occur in the bathroom," Dory says.

Sylvia turns to Marlin, excluding Dory. Dory gets the hint, and begins to head back to Olivia and Nemo.

"What did you do to her brain?" Sylvia asks.

"She was like that when I found her," Marlin responds.

"_Found_ her? Where?" Sylvia tries to hide her surprised tone.

"We ran into each other," Marlin says.

"_Ran_?" Sylvia questions him some more. "Were did you exactly run into each other?"

"Uh...far from here," Marlin says, not wanting to talk about the fishy past.

"Oh...," Sylvia smiles darkly. "Were you once...a fish?"

"C'mon, Dad, the treasure's this way!" Nemo calls at his dad.

"I have to go," Marlin tries to run to catch up to Nemo, but he ends up falling flat on his face. He gets back up to rejoin everyone else.

**We hope you enjoyed it. The Narnia thing was based on a true story- I got bored and went inside my closet, and Buddi and I make fun of each other because Buddi is a _bit_ short, and my piano is really out of tune, and I have shortish fingers. Please review! **


	8. Queen Games

**Hi! Buddi is VERY sorry for the long update. Enjoy! **

"Queen Dory, I must insist that you stop this nonsense." Sylvia gasps, running after Dory. "Queen's do not behave this way."

Dory stops running and crosses her arms over her chest. "But I LIKE looking for treasure." Dory pouts.

"Yes...of course you do..." Sylvia sighs. "If you come with me, we can play even MORE fun games."

"REALLY??" Dory skids to a halt. "Oooooo! Like what?" Dory's eyes widen with excitement.

Sylvia crashes into Dory, sending them both to the ground. "Your Majesty!" Sylvia grits her teeth with annoyance.

"Dory! Are you all right?" Marlin cries, stumbling across the sand to her. He lands in front of her, attempting to help her up.

"I'm all right Marlin."

"We saw you fall! Are you hurt?" Nemo asks, holding Olivia's hand. Bloat, Bubbles and Jacques run after them, voicing their worries as well. Deb, Peach and Gurgle run towards them from the ocean, each shouting to be heard above the roar of the waves.

Only Gill holds back, thinking of what the "voices" had said. His gaze travels from Dory, Marlin and Nemo; the happy family, to Peach. Peach, his first best friend, the one he would travel the ocean to save from any mortal danger. He slowly walks towards his friends.

"I'm alright!" Dory laughs, brushing sand off her clothes.

"I am terribly sorry your excellency, it is my fault. Please forgive me." Sylvia half bows half curtsies.

"What games are we going to play?" Dory asks excitedly, either ignoring or forgetting what Sylvia did.

"Erm..."

"You said we could play LOTS of fun games." Dory reminds her, jumping around her.

"Oh yes!" Sylvia says. "There's always 'kingdom'. You used to love to play that game."

"Ooooooh! Kingdom." Dory sounds out the title, rolling it over her tongue. "It sounds like fun! Come on guys!"

Dory runs across the beach, dragging Marlin behind her. Laughing, Nemo, Bubbles, Bloat, and Gurgle run after them, stumbling from time to time. Peach, Jacques, Olivia and Sylvia follow more slowly. Gill remains where hes standing, watching them.

Gill wonders if he'll ever be able to choose between his friend or his one true love. Gill shivers as he realizes that Peach really is his true love. He always knew that he liked her, would do anything to protect her, just like he'd do for his other friends. But she's different. Gill sighs. As if sensing his hesitance, Peach turns around.

"What's the matter Gill? Aren't you coming?" Peach has a puzzled and concerned expression.

Gill slowly smiles. "Yeah, I'm coming." Gill sprints over to Peach. They walk together, following their friends.

**There you go! Please review! The next chapter is coming soon! **


	9. Wedding Bells Will Ring

**Here's the next chapter! Written by me! Enjoy! **

"Playing princess is boring!" Dory complains as Sylvia forces her into the throne again. The restless girl can't stand another minute sitting while there is treasure to be found.

"But Queen Dory, you need to write laws and make sure your kingdom is obeying your stern rules," Sylvia explains.

"But that's so boring!" Dory complains. She forcefully stands up, but nearly falls because of her tight high-heels. She walks towards the window, her blue dress trailing behind herself. She gazes out of the window to see her friends looking for the treasure. Sylvia forced them away since they were too distracting. She sees Nemo and Marlin searching hand in hand, and Bloat, Jacques and Bubbles obsessively following Olivia. Then she sees Cap'n Skipper hitting on Peach again, and Gill looking like he's about to strangle Cap'n Skipper.

"Salamander," Dory says.

"It's Sylvia," Sylvia corrects.

"If I'm a queen, then why don't I have a king?" Dory asks.

"Well, you were to marry Prince Julian, but he mysteriously died on the wedding day," Sylvia nervously clears her throat.

"So...who am I gonna marry now?" Dory asks.

"Well, after the death of Julian, your family chose Prince Henry, who died, and after that was Kyle who also died...," Sylvia trails off.

"Hmm...somehow I see a pattern," Dory says.

"You do?" Sylvia asks nervously.

"Yes...it seems that all the princes I was about to marry mysteriously dies...which only has one conclusion...I should marry a non-prince!" Dory throws off her pinchy shoes and runs out of the castle to the beach where her friends are, with Sylvia following her.

"Guess what everyone!" Dory asks excitedly.

"What?" Everyone asks.

"I'm getting married!" Dory exclaims. Everyone looks confused at Dory's statement.

"I knew me looks charmed the gal," Cap'n Skipper says.

"Who are you going to marry?" Marlin asks.

Dory walks over to Marlin, with her goofy grin on. "You, silly!" Dory grabs Marlin, and smothers his face in her chest, not getting the grasp of a hug.

"Great," Marlin says, his voice muffled. He pulls away from Dory. "When?" Then he remembers Nemo. He goes on his knees to match Nemo's height. "Is that ok with you?"

"Seriously, we were waiting for this to happen in the last story," Nemo says.

Everyone nods at that.

"Oh, ok, so when?" Marlin asks.

"Oh, uh...how about...now!" Dory exclaims.

"But Dory, there's a lot of planning to go through for a wedding," Marlin explains.

"I have servants that can plan everything!" Dory says. "Think of it, we'll be the king and queen, Nemo will be a prince, and our friends can be dukes and duchessi."

"Don't you mean duchesses?" Sylvia asks.

"No, duchessi is the plural for duchess. Everyone knows that," Dory explains. "Anyway, let's get married right now!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Sylvia says. "We'd have to wait until at least this time tomorrow, or noting will be official."

"Oh, fine," Dory pouts. "I'll wait _one_ day."

* * *

Later that night, Gill finds that he can't fall asleep. He can't stop thinking of what the voices had said earlier. As he thinks more of it, he realizes that Peach can never be killed off due to her extreme awesomeness.

He's almost asleep when he hears a door open and close and footsteps in the hallway. He follows the person and realize she's heading towards Dory's room. He gets closer to the person and realizes that she has a vile of green liquid in her hand.

"Sylvia?" Gill asks, making her turn, almost dropping the vile.

"You're up late," Sylvia says.

"What's in the vile?" Gill asks.

"Oh, this? Nothing," Sylvia says.

"Are you trying to poison Dory?" Gill asks.

"No!" Sylvia says defensively. "Actually...I have to go...I'm sleepwalking!"

Sylvia runs back the way she came, leaving Gill alone in the hallway.

"You could finish the job," Kay says.

Gill just ignores her.

"How rude, Kay. He's just ignoring you!" Bud says.

"Gill, pay attention to me!" Kay says, but she gets no response. "You're not helping my anger problems!"

"She's right!" Bud says as Kay strangles her.

"Just wait until you get back into the water in two days!" Kay says, then she and Bud leaves.

Gill feels a sense of victory. His plan had worked, and he is left in silence. He rushes into the Dory's room, slamming the French doors open, but the noise doesn't wake her up. He can hear her talking in her sleep.

"Ukrainian...rainbow...fish...," Dory snores.

"Dory, wake up!" Gill exclaims.

"But I'm allergic to sodium chloride...," Dory says.

"Dory!" Gill says, shaking Dory awake.

"It's my yellow submarine!"

"Dory!"

Dory finally wakes up. She looks delighted to see Gill so early in the morning, which surprises him.

"Good morning!" Dory says happily. "So, am I getting married now?"

"Not yet," Gill says.

"Drat!" Dory says, but she still looks happy. "Do I at least have my dress?"

"That's not important right now!" Gill says quickly.

"Not important?" Dory asks, not knowing how difficult she's being. "A wedding dress is very tradition for people, you know."

"It's about Sylvia!" Gill says.

"Oh," Dory gets it. "Don't tell her, but she's not invited to the wedding. I don't like her."

"No, Sylvia wants to kill you!"

"I mean, it's not nice to not be invited to a wedding, but I think she's overreacting."

"No, she wanted to kill you!" Gill says. "She probably wants to kill you, then Marlin, then Nemo to become the queen!"

"Huh...that's kinda funny, because I was supposed to get married a few times, but everyone died...," Dory says.

"So you should stop the wedding," Gill says.

"I can't do that. I've been waiting to get married ever since yesterday afternoon!" Dory says. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to sleep so I can wake up and get in my wedding dress."

"But Dory-!"

"Hey, you know, you and Peach should get married, and Gurgle and Deb. Now, that would be a cute wedding!" Dory says.

"You don't understand!"

"Goodnight!" Dory soon falls asleep.

Gill decides to give up. There's no point in trying to convince her that Sylvia is evil. He leaves Dory in her room. As he heads back to his room, he wonders how the next day will go.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


	10. Runaway Bride

**Here is another update! Yes, it was a slow update, but it was worth the wait! Enjoy! **

"I can't wait to be Queen." Dory sings, running out onto the balcony connected to her room. Her light blue dressing gown flutters in the wind, brushing against her mid-thighs. She places her hands on the white railing and leans over the edge, her eyes closed in content as she soaks up the sun's warmth.

Her brown eyes open dreamily, gazing out into the sparkling ocean. A sudden wave of yearning washes over Dory, pulling at her with great force. She twirls around and runs through her room and yanks open the heavy doors. She runs down the hallways, her footsteps muffled by the soft carpets.

Panting, she reaches the last staircase and slows to a walk as she reaches the front doors. Two armed men stand on either side of the doors, their helmets glisten in the early sun's light.

"Queen Dory." They say in unison, saluting.

Dory beams at them. "Hello Alvaro, Zareb. It's a wonderful morning isn't it?" Dory spreads her arms out, and twirls on the spot.

"Aye, it is my Lady." One says, lifting up the visor on his helmet. Dark brown curls are plastered to his forehead. His green eyes show no sign of weariness, only admiration.

"Alvaro, I'm not your Lady." Dory says, confused.

"What are you doing up this early Queen Dory?" Zareb asks, wiping the sweat off his brow. His black hair is also plastered to his face, and his dark blue eyes look at her with respect.

"I want to take a walk." Dory says, suddenly very anxious to go out again.

Alvaro and Zareb look at each other out of the corner of their eyes, and smile. Although none of them were old enough to work for her at the time she was Queen, she had won their respect at a very early age.

"We won't be the ones to stop you, go on your way." Zareb says. Zareb and Alvaro salute once more, and they open the doors for her.

"Thank you." Dory calls over her shoulder as she runs past them. Her feet take her directly to the ocean. On impulse she walks into the water, loving the feel of wet sand between her toes. The soft waves splash against her knees, sprinkling the edge of her dressing gown.

"Queen Dory! What ARE you doing out here?"

Dory swivels around in surprise, losses her balance, and falls into the water. She looks through her dripping bangs to see Sylvia marching towards her.

"What on earth are you doing out here in only your dressing gown?" Sylvia demands. "That is NO way for a Queen to act. What if your public saw you?" Sylvia plants her hands on her hips, looking down at Dory in outrage.

Dory trembles, she's never been talked to that way before. Her blue eyes glisten with unshed tears, and she bites her lower lip to keep from trembling.

"My Lady!" Alvaro shouts as he runs from the castle, hastily sheathing his sword.

"Are you alright my lady?" Zareb exclaims, on Alvaro's heels.

Dory blinks, trying to hide her tears. "I-I'm f-fine."

Alvaro gathers Dory up in his arms, his armour instantly heats her chilled skin. He brings her out of the ocean, and sets her down gently on the warm sand.

"And another thing! Your wedding is taking place this afternoon! How are we to be ready in time with you off dilly-dallying in the ocean!" Sylvia continues to rant.

"Sylvia!" Zareb snaps.

Sylvia glares at him, annoyed that he would dare interrupt her. Zareb scowls but turns away, realizing that he's not of proper status to scold Sylvia.

"I-I'm sorry Sylvia. I d-didn't mean f-for there to be tr-trouble." Dory stutters.

Before Sylvia can answer, Alvaro bows. "Why not go change Queen Dory. Zareb and I will be honoured to escort you to the castle."

Dory glances over at Zareb, who bows to her. "It would indeed be a great honour."

Sylvia scowls at the two men, before storming off to the castle.

Alvaro and Zareb wait for Dory to gather herself and walk towards the castle before following. Dory remains silent for the walk, lost in her thoughts.

"If it is not out of place, my Lady." Alvaro says quietly, stopping Dory at the front doors. "I believe you did nothing wrong, Sylvia is just an old hag who needs to lighten up once in a while." Alvaro smiles down at her.

"Aye, not only that. She needs to learn how to treat others." Zareb comments, scowling up at the retreating form of Sylvia.

Dory smiles gratefully, and pulls each man into a hug. "Thank-you." She whispers. A small cough interrupts their hug, and Dory turns around. A small woman with beautiful brown curls looks shyly up at her.

The woman curtsies. "Queen Dory, if you'll just follow me we are ready to fit your wedding dress."

Dory smiles down at her, and nods her head. She walks calmly down the halls beside the woman, but her heart is leaping wildly in anticipation for her wedding. The woman motions for Dory to walk in ahead of her.

"I will be back in a minute, I just remembered that your veil is in my chambers." The woman hurries down the hallway._"_

_I am getting married to the most wonderful man in the sea! I mean land!" _Dory thinks to herself, smiling delightedly, as she skips into the room. Dory's blood runs cold as a familiar voice greets her.

"Well...well...well...It's is _**such**_ a pity that you'll be missing your wedding."


	11. Prechase Scene

**Ok, so here is the next chapter! In a few days, I'll be going to Scotland for about a month, so I wanted to make this chapter really big before I left! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Deb, Peach and Olivia go into a beautifully decorated room. They're surprised Dory isn't there, but they just decide that she got distracted along the way to the room. The three girls help each other into their peacock blue dresses.

"I've always wanted to be in a wedding," Deb says, figuring out how to apply mascara. She stares at herself in the mirror, hitting her blue eye with the mascara wand a few times before getting it right.

"You've never been in a wedding? Not even attended one?" Olivia asks, a bit curious about Deb's incompetency with the mascara.

"Nope. This will be my first wedding I'll ever be attending," Deb says, trying to make her eyes look even.

"Never attended a wedding? What about your cousins? Don't they get married?" Olivia asks.

"I don't really know where my family is. I was taken away from them when I was very little," Deb explains.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Olivia coos.

"Yeah. I grew up at a pet store," Deb explains. "Then I got shipped out."

"Pet store?" Olivia questions.

"What she means is that her family owned a pet store, but they weren't good enough to take care of her, so she was taken away," Peach interjects.

"Oh, I see," Olivia says.

"Where's Dory?" Peach asks, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"She's probably telling Marlin how much she loves him, and how incredibly happy they'll be together. I mean, they'll live their lives together...forever...and...be...very...happy," Deb says angrily, getting the last few words out.

"Somebody's jealous?" Olivia teases. She forces Deb to sit on a surprisingly comfortable chair. She stands behind her, fixing up her hair.

"I'm not jealous of Dory. She can have Marlin," Deb says.

"She just likes someone else," Peach mutters, trying to put on mascara.

"Do tell," Olivia pressures her.

"I kinda like Gurgle...a bit," Deb leaves the smallest space between her thumb and index finger to show how little she likes him.

"A bit?" Peach snorts, smearing the mascara.

"I like Gurgle a bit. You like Gill at lot," Deb retorts, making Peach go silent.

"Do not!" She argues back.

"You totally do," Deb says, shifting the teasing.

"Who do you like, Olivia?" Peach asks, trying to make someone else become the centre of attention.

"Me?" Olivia thinks hard, twisting Deb's hair, and adding random butterfly pins to it. "I like Jacques. He's so foreign."

Olivia moves onto Peach. Her hair is a lot thinner than Deb's, and it takes less time to twist it around and put in the clips. Peach and Deb figure out how to do Olivia's hair, and after a while, they finally get it right.

Deb admires herself in the mirror, with Peach beside her- both feeling jealous of Dory. Olivia comes behind Deb and puts a necklace around her neck. The chain is silver, and fish pendant.

"I guess she wanted an ocean style wedding," Olivia says. "There are four necklaces. I guess that last one is for Dory."

They turn to see the white dress hanging motionlessly on a hanger. It's a tight fitting dress, with sparkles all over it. It ends just below the knee. Also on the hanger is a white vale. Dory should be in that dress right now.

"I'm getting worried," Deb says, saying everyone's thoughts.

"The wedding is in two hours, and the bride isn't there," Peach says.

"Maybe she got cold feet?" Olivia suggest.

"Dory being nervous doesn't go together," Deb says. "I'm getting too worried. We have to go find her."

Olivia makes her way to the door, but she turns when she sees Deb and Peach falling on top of each other. The two mastered walking, but not walking with high-heels. That's a totally different concept.

The three leave the room, trying to go full speed. They realize the castle is a lot bigger than they had remembered it, and Dory could be just about anywhere. As the three scurry down the hall, they have a run-in with Gurgle and Gill. What are the odds?

"What are you doing out here?" Gill asks.

"Pre-wedding crisis," Peach explains.

"And why are _you_ out here?" Deb questions.

"Marlin let Nemo play out in the water, but he hasn't come back. We're finding Nemo," Gurgle explains.

"Hey, we're both trying to find people. Let's look together," Olivia suggests. She drags the four outside, and onto the beach. It's not the smartest thing, being all dressed up and running along a beach, but it's for Nemo.

Nemo isn't too hard to find. He's just swimming around the beach, chasing fish. When he notices the five adults coming to retrieve him, he looks away, as if he's wondering if he should make a run for it.

"You're out in the water, two hours before the wedding?" Gill asks, taking Nemo's hand.

"I miss the ocean," Nemo pouts, staring at the water as he walks away.

"And Shelby," Gill quickly adds in.

"Nu-uh!" Nemo argues.

"You so do!" Gurgle adds in. The three walk toward the castle, to get Nemo ready for the wedding, leaving the girls behind.

"Now to find Dory!" Deb exclaims.

* * *

_Dory wandered down the winding stairs of the castle, hoping to find Sylvia. She like to be around Sylvia. As she came closer to the lower part of the castle, she saw someone's reflection, then talking. She looked around the corner to see Sylvia standing there with a glass of wine. Then, she pours a liquid inside of it, making the wine bubble for a moment. _

_Dory lets out a gasp, not knowing what that liquid was. Sylvia turns to see that Dory was spying on her. _

_"Oh, queen Dory, I was trying to make this wine taste sweeter," Sylvia explained. _

_"I don't drink wine," Dory said. _

_"I know, which is why I made it tastier. Queens don't drink milk at a royal dinner. It's must more mature to drink wine," Sylvia said. _

_Dory ran back up the stairs. She knew something was up. She just knew that from then on, she should drink something that wasn't wine. _

_Later in the evening, during dinner, Dory made sure to stay away from any wine. She played it safe, and drank milk as always. When she was halfway through her glass of milk, she realized that Sylvia must have put something into the milk, not the wine. She suddenly felt very sick. Her stomach churned and her head throbbed violently. _

_"I apologize, but I am suddenly feeling very ill," Dory said, excusing herself from the table. She rushed off to her room, leaving everyone else behind, and Sylvia smiled as she watched Dory run off. _

_Dory collapsed on the floor, not even making it to her bed. She crawled, and pulled herself onto her bed. She felt horrible. She had never felt this bad before. She found it harder to breathe, so she had to take huge gulps of air to keep herself from passing out from lack of oxygen. _

_Sylvia entered the room, and looked a bit disappointed to see Dory alive. _

_"Oh, my dear queen, whatever is wrong?" She asked, not sounding sincere about her health at all. _

_"Who are you?" Dory asked. She knew Sylvia's face, but a name never came to her mind. "Who am I?" _

_"Why, you're queen Dory," Sylvia explained. "And I'm Sylvia, and I poisoned your drink." _

_"Well, that wasn't very nice!" Dory retorted. _

_"I know, but I had a good reason. You're not married, you don't have any children, so when you die, I'll become the queen," Sylvia revealed her evil plot. _

_Dory had no idea what to do. She could remember where she was, or how to get around. She summoned all of her strength and pushed past Sylvia and ran. She glanced down at her hands as she ran to see that they were turning a light yellow colour. That couldn't be good. _

_She found the beach in front of the castle, and wondered if she should try to swim, or find someone else. It was getting dark, and the beach was empty. She took a chance, and ran into the cool, salty water. She felt herself shrink, and before she knew it, she was in the water. She looked at her hands again, but she realized that she didn't have any hands. She had fins. She was a fish, and she couldn't even remember her own name. _

_She frantically swam around, trying to find out who she was, or where she was. She couldn't remember what happened before. There was no past. She tried to find home all night, but she realized she didn't live anywhere. The next day, she swam along with the other fish, questioning where she came from. Then, she saw something bright orange coming her way. _

_"Look out!" She exclaimed. _

_It was too late. There was a collision. She rubbed her head, realizing that she was fine, but she wondered about the other fish. _

_"Oh, oh, sorry! I didn't see you, sir. Ar-are you okay?" She asked, still figuring out how to swim. _

_"He's gone. He's gone," the other fish whispered. _

_"There, there," Dory said, hoping to make a friend. _

_"No, he's gone," he continued to whisper. _

_"It's alright. It'll be okay," Dory continued. _

_"No, no, they took him away! I gotta- I have to find the boat!" He exclaimed. _

_"A boat! Hey, I've seen a boat!" _

_"You have?" _

_"Uh-huh. It passed by not too long ago!" Dory said. She thought she had previously saw a boat, but maybe it was just another fish. _

_"A white one?" He asked excitedly. _

_"Hi, I'm Dory," she said, finally remembering her name. _

"I remember!" Dory exclaims. Sylvia is in front of her, in the room where she was taking to get her dress fitted. "And I don't think this is my dress room, so if you need me, I'll be in the other room."

"Not so fast!" Sylvia exclaims. Sylvia grabs Dory and drags her. She is a lot stronger than she looks.

"Hey! Let me go! Where are you taking me? How am I supposed to get married when you take me away!" Dory exclaims.

"You're coming with me! Time to finish the job!" Sylvia says angrily.

"You can't! I'm your queen! Listen to me! Guards!" Dory exclaims, but no one comes to her.

"Everyone working in this castle is in on it," Sylvia says.

"Marlin! Marlin, she taking me away!" Dory calls, wondering if he is close enough to hear.

Sylvia takes Dory to a car, throws her in the back seat, then drives away with her. Dory is still screaming, hoping someone could hear her.

The six on the beach hear her. Without thinking, Deb takes immediate action.

"Dory's in trouble, and we're gonna find her!" Deb exclaims, running to the parking lot.

She drags Gurgle, Gill, Peach, Olivia and Nemo to the parking lot and she finds an idling car-van, the perfect size for all six. She throws Peach onto the driver's seat.

"Do you know how to drive?" Gill asks behind her.

"No idea," Peach says. She floors it, giving everyone whiplash.

"Marlin will be thrilled when we don't come back with Nemo," Gurgle mutters.

"Shut up!" Deb exclaims. "We're gonna find Dory even if it kills us!"

She looks into a side mirror and smiles. "Hey, Flo! I found Flo!"

"Wait...," Gill pauses. "If the castle is medieval style, then why are there cars?"

"For a climatic chase scene, duh," Nemo says, then begins chanting "road trip! Road trip!" as she car sped after Sylvia's.


	12. Les Poisons

**Here's the next chapter from Buddi! Yay!

* * *

**

Marlin paces the halls, fiddling with the cuff links of his Tux. He runs his hand through his flaming red hair, ruffling up the slicked back hair. He halts at a dead end. Sighing, he leans against the wall, facing the way he had come.

A familiar face invades his vision, her amber eyes lit with laughter.

"Coral." Marlin sighs, closing his eyes.

_"Do you remember how we met?" Marlin asks, gazing lovingly at Coral._

_"Well I try not to." Coral smiles, shaking her head._

_"Well I remember." Marlin darts out towards Coral. "Excuse me miss, can you see if there's a hook in my lip?"_

_"Marlin!" Coral swims away from Marlin, trying to dodge him._

_"Well you gotta look a little closer, because it's wiggling." Marlin playfully wiggles his lips._

_"Get away!" Coral laughs._

Marlin slowly slides down the wall, his back pressing into the wall. Halfway down the wall, the pressure against Marlin's back disappears and he lands ungracefully on his backside.

"What?" Marlin whispers, as he rises to his feet.

He turns around to see a door the colour of the wall opened to a set of cold stone steps descending into pitch black. Marlin looks over his shoulder. Seeing no one, he edges closer to the steps and the impending darkness. As he steps through the threshold and onto the first step, the door closes and the darkness wraps around him.

"Ok Marlin. Don't panic." Marlin says through clenched teeth. "Surely, the door will open." Marlin pushes with all his might against the door, but it refuses to budge.

Marlin turns back to face where he assumes the steps are. "I guess there's only one way to go." He slides his foot forward, reaching for the edge of the steps.

He slowly edges his way down the stairs, fighting back the waves of panic thrashing in his mind. With every passing second the shadows grow, the shadows within them taking hold of Marlin's imagination. Trembling, Marlin continues his descent into the darkness.

On the last step, Marlin stumbles. Flailing his arms in the attempt to catch himself on something, Marlin fingers snag a string hanging from the ceiling. Marlin throws out his arms in one last attempt to catch himself. With a hardly audible click, the room is suddenly lit. Marlin lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and slowly raises his head.

The light bulb hanging from the ceiling barely lights the room, but it's a great relief for Marlin. The room itself is very dusty, and spiderwebs hang in every corner available. Marlin shivers, he hates spiders.

He edges his way through the room, searching for another way out. He spots a window above a short bookshelf.

"Ok...I can do this...no problem." Marlin gives himself a pep talk. He eyes the shelf nervously, wondering if it'll support his weight. That's when he spots a curious bottle sitting on the shelf, the liquid inside shimmering although there's not enough light for it to do so.

The bottle itself is shaped as a sea shell, the liquid inside is an intriguing sea-blue colour. Marlin struggles to read the label. His rudimentary reading skills are thanks to Dory, Marlin wanted to learn just in case he'd be needed to read at a later base.

"It says...'les poe-eye-son'...what's that supposed to mean?" Marlin wonders. He notices the drawing of a fish next to the title, how its scales sparkle even in the limited light. And that's when he notices the notepad sitting next to where the bottle was.

On it is a drawing of a woman in a crown, with similar attributes of Dory. There's a plus sign connecting this drawing to a picture of the bottle Marlin found. Next is an arrow, but the picture after was ripped off at some point.

Then he notices the portrait sitting beside the bookshelf. On it is a photo of Dory sitting on a throne while Sylvia sulks in the corner, glaring at Dory. Marlin's eyes widen with surprise.

"Sylvia doesn't like Dory..." Marlin ponders. "And this bottle must be filled with..." Marlin almost drops the bottle. "Sylvia wants to be queen! And to do that she'll have to..."

Marlin stuffs the bottle in an inside pocket of his suit, leaps onto the bookshelf, and practically breaks the window in his hurried attempt to get out. He crawls out and takes off towards the castle to find Dory, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"I _have_ to find her! She can't die!" Marlin gasps. "She can't! I won't be able to live through this! Not again!"

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed it! **


	13. Cliffs, Birds and Pirates

**Here is the next chapter, written by moi! Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy!

* * *

**

"Wait, wait, wait. If we live in a medieval place, then why do we have cars?" Dory asks, buckling herself in. She glares at Sylvia, who neglected to put on her seatbelt.

"We run our town the way our ancestors did," Sylvia explains. "We're on a very tiny island, beside Australia, but we're almost unheard of, because of our lack of Internet. Everything is run by the Internet nowadays."

"I see...," Dory thoughtfully stroked her chin. "So where are you taking me? And why are there cars?"

"Easier transportation. Cars are much faster," Sylvia says in a very calm voice. Dory begins to wonder if Sylvia really has evil motives. "And then I'm going to drive to Australia, airmail you to Scotland, where no one will know of your existence, and you'll have to start your life anew in Scotland! And the best part is, you'll die if you become a fish again! Since you're a tropical fish, your body won't adjust to the cold waters!"

Sylvia cackles evilly as Dory stares in awe.

"Wait...why would you airmail me to Scotland?" Dory ponders. "I mean, wouldn't it be easier if you drove to a cliff, tied me up, and threw a rock on the gas pedal so the car would go flying over the cliff, killing me on impact or because of the explosion?"

Dory's brown eyes widen in fear as she realizes what she just said. Sylvia's dark purple lips curl into a smile. Yes, she's wearing dark purple lipstick. It looks so much more eviler.

"So...I'm not getting married?" Dory asks as Sylvia's plans change.

* * *

"Stop!" Deb exclaims, and Peach stomps on the breaks. "People crossing!"

Peach glares at Deb. "I know! I can read, you know!"

"No shotgun driving," Gill adds in, taking Peach's side.

"Deb is just being careful!" Gurgle argues back.

The four begin a full argue, and the car doesn't move from the stop sign. Poor little Nemo is in the middle of the entire argument, and he can barely hear himself think. Maybe that's a good thing; Nemo can't get his mind off of Shelby. The fear of not being a fish in time is worrying him. He realizes that at this rate he'll never be back into the water.

"Guys! Let's go already!" Nemo exclaims, a bit surprised at how powerful his little voice can be.

Peach moves the car forward and they begin their chase again. Unfortunately, Sylvia's car is too far off in the distance. The only guess they have is that the car will go over to the bridge going to Australia.

"To...the bridge!" Deb exclaims.

Peach steps on it.

"You mean that bridge?" Gurgle asks, trying to lunge to the front seat, pushing Deb and Peach aside. Both girls get their faces smooshed against the glass, and Peach looses control of the car. It crashes into a banana tree.

The five get out of the car, completely unharmed, but the car is a wreck. It looks as if a t-rex and an evil mutant cat got a hold of it. After the five get out, the airbags go off.

"Is anyone hurt?" Peach asks, glancing at Nemo.

She gets a chorus of, "I'm good."

"Well, at least we're all safe," Peach sighs.

"But Peach, how will we be able to save Dory?" Nemo asks, tugging at Peach's dress.

"I don't know, Nemo," Peach sighs. "I just don't know."

"But we have to save her!" Nemo exclaims. "What happens if we don't! Will Sylvia kill her?"

"Now why would she kill her?" Gill asks, trying to make Nemo feel better.

"You've been really out of it for the last few chapters, haven't you?" Nemo replies dryly.

"No, no, no. That is not gonna happen!" Deb exclaims. Everyone gives her a confused look. "Because I have a plan, and when you have a plan, you have a way! Or something like that."

Deb lifts up the crumpled hood of the car and a large puff of smoke emerges. Deb fans the smoke away and looks at the engine. She has no idea how a car works, and she was surprised Peach was able to drive so well. She taps the engine, a circular thing, and a few pipes. As an outcome, oil sprays out from the car, getting drops of oil on everyone, and fortunately, the oil is quite cool, despite the hot engine.

"That worked," Gurgle said.

Deb glared at him. "You're being sarcastic with me? You're the one that got us into this crash! We could have all been dead, and that would pretty much suck! And there are a few things in life I wanted to get done before I die."

"Such as?" Nemo asks.

"Flying to the sun without a plane, eating rocks...and my first kiss," Deb says, her face lightly blushing.

"Wait...what?" Gurgle asks.

Without another word, Deb grabs Gurgle and passionately kisses him; Gill and Peach cover Nemo's eyes.

After the kiss, there's a very awkward silence, and all five wonder how to get to Australia.

Then a big van pulls up to the five, and the driver rolls down the window. He looks somehow familiar.

"Need a lift?" He asks with a very familiar voice.

The five get in, feeling as if they trust the mysterious driver. He turns to face the new passengers in the back seats.

"By the way, mates, I'm Nigel."

* * *

"Where the hell is Dory?" Marlin exclaims, running into his room. He glances to Bloat, Bubbles and Jacques, who are still in the room.

"We thought you went out for some air," Bloat says.

"I did...but secret door...les pos-eye-son...Dory...death...Coral...Dory...fish...," Marlin says, freaking out.

"Dory's in danger and we need to find her before she winds up dead like Coral, his first wife!" Bubbles exclaims, then pauses. "What? I've learned how to speak hysterical from myself."

"Then we must save Dory!" Jacques exclaims.

The four run out of the room, and run into Olivia, who was ditched before the car chase scene.

"Where's Dory?" Marlin questions.

"Dory who?" Olivia asks, playing dumb.

"My soon-to-be-wife-Dory," Marlin says.

"Oh...that- that Dory...she's kinda out...," Olivia asks, trying to slink off, but the four men have her surrounded.

"Out where?" Marlin presses on.

"In a car...," Olivia continues.

"Avast me heartie!"

Cap'n Skipper pushes the men aside, grabs Olivia and takes her over his shoulder, with Seth trailing behind.

"You'll never take her alive!" Cap'n Skipper says, running off with his prize.

"And we were ignored for the past few chapters. We just kinda got left on the beach, and we were sad," Seth adds in, then runs off.

"Olivia!" Jacques exclaims. "We must go after her!"

"What about Dory?" Marlin asks.

"We have to save Olivia!" Bubbles exclaims, and Marlin sighs and follows Cap'n Skipper, hoping that Dory won't be thrown over a cliff inside of a car.

* * *


	14. The Plan is in Motion

**Hey! We're still here! Buddi has a lot of homework this year, that's why there was no update for a while. She is sorry, and has written this! YAY!!!! **

"Now I know that this unreasonable anger, that's directed at me, has been building up for years..." Dory starts, "but isn't this a little unreasonable?" Dory laughs nervously.

"Unreasonable?" Sylvia spits. "Un_reasonable_?"

"I heard you the first time." Dory says gently, patting Sylvia's shoulder. Sylvia glares at Dory. "Watch the road!" Dory exclaims. Sylvia rolls her eyes.

"You want to know what's unreasonable?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice, so tell me anyways." Dory smiles.

"Working for a brat like you! Do you know how horrible it was to pick up after you? To control you? To be your adviser?" Not waiting for an answer, Sylvia charges on. "It was the worst time in my life. Then I turned you into a fish! It was paradise." Sylvia sighed. "Then you came back. I would have been made queen! But no, you had to come back."

"All I wanted was to have fun and be a human." Dory whimpers.

"Oh your going to have fun alright."

"I am? OH! Are we going to play scrabble? I love scrabble." Dory grins.

Sylvia ignores her, and screeches to a halt. She looks over at Dory, an evil grin on her face.

"Wow. We're up really high!" Dory exclaims.

"Yes, the higher the better." Sylvia murmurs.

"The better to see you my dear." Dory says in a sing-song voice. "Sorry." Dory says, as she notices Sylvia's look of death.

"Now be a good queen and sit still."

"Why what are you doing?" Dory freezes none-the-less.

"I'm following your splendid plan." Sylvia grins. Sylvia steps out of the car, and shuts her door.

"Look at you! You're happy!" Dory smiles. "You see? All you needed to do was to plan something evil, and you felt better! So now I think you can just let me go."  
"I think not deary. I'll only be truly happy once I'm rid of you!" Sylvia says while walking around the car towards the passenger seat.

"Then why don't you just make me turn into a fish again?"  
"Shut up! I like this plan much better anyways. At least this way, I'll be sure you'll never return." Sylvia opens Dory's door and ties up Dory. "There I think that'll hold."

"I don't think they will...maybe you better try another day..."

Sylvia tightens them, Dory gasps. "There. Is that better?"

Dory nods her head.

Sylvia shuts the passenger door, walks around the car, and opens the driver door. "Good-bye Dory. I can't say its been a pleasure serving you..." Sylvia grins evilly.

"Hey!"

"Now what?" Sylvia snaps, looking over top of the car.

**What's gonna happen next??? Please review! **


	15. Sylvia's Downfall

Cap'n Skipper runs around still with Olivia in his arms. She's kicking and screaming, but Cap'n Skipper ignores her.

"Pass her to me! Pass her to me!" Seth exclaims, wanting to make this into a game. Cap'n Skipper doesn't toss Olivia to Seth- he's too thin and he's too scrawny to hold Olivia. Seth still expects to get Olivia tossed to him, and in his impatience, he accidentally runs right in front of Cap'n Skipper, tripping him.

Cap'n Skipper falls on Seth and drops Olivia. She rolls multiple times on the ground, getting grass stains all over her dress, and making some pins fall out of her hair. She looks like a mess.

"Chéri!" Jacques runs to Olivia, helping her up. She tries to dust herself off, but the grass stains aren't going to get out that easily.

"Look at me! I'm not dressed for a wedding!" Olivia cries. "I look like I just played football. Dory'll kill me for this."

"Speaking of Dory." Marlin barges into the conversation.

"Dory? Who is this Dory you speak of?" Olivia asks, trying to inch away towards the castle. "I have to get to the laundry room. Maybe someone has OxiClean."

Olivia runs for the castle, hoping she could lock herself in a bathroom, but Marlin catches up to her and grabs her arm.

"Tell me where Dory is." Marlin demands.

"She...she went into town." Olivia says.

"Why?" Marlin asks.

"Uh...because...I picked out some flowers for the wedding, but she didn't like the colour, so she took it upon herself to pick the flowers she liked." Olivia says. "She said she'll return soon, and don't worry; she's perfectly fine."

* * *

"I am not perfectly fine!" Dory exclaims from inside of the car. "I'm getting a rope burn from this!"

Sylvia eyes the van speeding towards her. It's Dory's friends coming to save her, no doubt. She searches the ground for a rock or something heavy enough to push the gas pedal down in the car to make it go over the edge.

Sylvia gets impatient, and puts her foot on the gas pedal. The car jolts forward, but her leg gets stuck between the steering wheel and the seat, and she is pulled down the cliff with the car.

"Dory!" Deb exclaims, leaping out of the van. She runs towards the cliff, hoping to save Dory from the car, but there's only a broken car at the base of the cliff. She hopes Dory is safe, but the car explodes.

"Is Dory okay?" Gurgle asks. Deb turns to face him, her hair burned from the explosion, her eyebrows gone. "Soooo...that's a no?"

"No! Dory exploded with the car!" Deb exclaims. "How are we gonna break it to Marlin? His first wife died too!"

"Show him the crash site?" Gurgle suggests.

"No! I have a better idea!" Deb exclaims. "We'll take Olivia. She's blond like Dory, and we'll say she's Dory. She'll marry Marlin and all will be well!"

"And what'll happen when she doesn't turn into a fish with the rest of us?" Gurgle asks.

"Dammit." Deb mutters.

"Dory! Is she okay?" Nemo asks, running towards Deb and Gurgle.

"You wanna know a funny story, Nemo?" Deb says, walking away with Nemo.

"No." Nemo says.

"Well, I'll tell you one." Deb takes Nemo back to the van, hoping his childlike mind would forget what just happened with Dory.

"What are we gonna tell Marlin?" Gurgle asks himself before returning to the van.

* * *

"Dory!" Marlin runs to the van, when it arrives at the castle, hoping to see his future wife.

When he sees everyone's saddened expressions, he realizes Olivia lied about the flower shopping.

"W-what happened?" Marlin asks.

No one has the heart to answer.

"I should get going, mates." Nigel says, about to drive away.

"Wait, Nigel. Why are you human?" Gill asks.

"Every full moon I turn into a human." Nigel explains. Then the moon stops being full, and Nigel turns back into a pelican. He flies out of the van and into the ocean.

Marlin is overwhelmed by sadness (not because of Nigel) and he runs to the castle. He climbs the staircase and goes into his room, slamming the door. He collapses on his bed, his face burrowed in his pillow.

"First Coral. Now Dory." Marlin sobs to himself.

"This wedding has turned into a funeral!" Peach cries, staring in the direction Marlin ran off in.

"R-remember the time when she thought a tank had too many windows?" Deb asks, tears in her eyes.

"She was never sad." Peach adds in, her tears smearing her make-up.

"What would she do now?" Deb asks. "If she saw us this sad?"

"Just skip around." Gill answers. "And it would somehow make all of us happy."

"Hey! Why are you crying?" A new voice asks. Everyone turns to see Dory. "Isn't there supposed to be a wedding?"

"Dory?" Everyone exclaims.

"You were dead!" Gurgle says.

"Am I?" Dory asks, looking at her hands to see if she can see through herself. "Nope. I don't think I'm dead. I feel pretty alive. But why are all of you crying?"

"We thought you died when Sylvia made the car go over the cliff!" Deb says.

"Well, you see, when the car was going over the cliff, I jumped through the window and grabbed onto a tree root with my teeth, because I was all tied up. Did you know tree roots make excellent dental floss? Anyway, when the car exploded, it burned the rope off of me, and I was able to climb off of the cliff and I walked back. It took a surprisingly short time to walk." Dory explains.

"That doesn't make too much sense, but we're glad you're alright!" Deb says.

"So is the wedding back on?" Dory asks.

"I guess, but we're all a mess." Deb points out. "Our dresses have oil on them and Olivia's has grass stains, and our make-up is ruined from our crying."

"That's fine!" Dory says. "Now take me to my real dressing room. I wanna get that dress on!"

The girls go into the room with Dory's dress. It's still hanging on the closet door. The girls get Dory's dress on, and Deb zips it up at the back. Peach puts on her jewelry and Olivia does her hair. Dory refuses to have make-up put on her. She finds herself prettiest without it on.

Once she's ready to be married, she goes to Marlin's bedroom door, and knocks on it.

"Go away!" Marlin exclaims.

"Okay, but then we wouldn't get married." Dory says behind the door.

The door quickly gets opened, and Marlin stares at Dory in disbelief.

"Hi." She says, waiting for Marlin to say something. "Can I help you?"

Marlin timidly puts his hand on her cheek, then kisses her. "Let's get married."

* * *

Marlin waits at the altar, with his five best men beside him- he couldn't choose just one best man. Behind him, the sun is setting over the water, singling that tomorrow is their last day to be human together.

Peach, Deb and Olivia walk down the aisle in their ripped and stained dresses, then Nemo comes, being the ring barer, and finally Dory comes down the aisle. The sunset is hitting her in the right angle, making her look more beautiful than ever.

Dory and Marlin stand hand in hand and the minister (who is actually P. Sherman who doubles as a minister when he's not a dentist) begins to speak.

**Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter! Happy holidays! **


	16. The Wedding

**Hi! We're still here and we're (mostly Buddi cuz she took forever writing) sorry for not updating! The next chapter should be up shortly! **

Marlin revels in the warmth of Dory's hand in his, the smooth, soft, solid proof that she isn't a substance of his imagination. He glances over at Dory, who is listening intently to what P. Sherman is saying. Her blonde hair wafts in the gentle breeze coming from the open doors.

"An open door?" Gill flinches as the voice of Soul-sis screeches in his ear. "It's supposed to be on the beach! YOU IDIOT! This is the last time I'm letting you write. Give the keyboard to me."

"Hey! You promised!"A door slams. "Hehehe."

"Buddie, let me out"

A soft sigh escapes Marlin's lips. His eyes wander her face, memorizing every gentle curve, every arch, every strand of hair. He caresses her hand, never wanting this moment to end. He smiles lovingly at the very Dory-esk expression she's wearing.

"Could you get any more sappy?" Soul-sis complains, her voice muffled.

Then, she turns to look at him, her brown eyes wide and questioning. His heart skips a beat as he looks into her eyes, sucked into the swirling sweet chocolate. She squeezes his hand, and Marlin blinks. Suddenly, as if a veil has been lifted, he can hear P. Sherman's voice.

"Do you take Dory to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Marlin snaps his head up to look at P. Sherman, who has a knowing look on his face.

"I do." Marlin says without hesitation. He's never been so sure of anything in his life before, that this decision will change his life for the better.

P. Sherman smiles, looks between Dory and Marlin and announces, "You may now kiss the bride."

Marlin turns to face Dory, who smiles radiantly at him. She raises her hands to his shoulders and Marlin pulls her close by her middle. He rises to stand on tip-toes and gently, yet firmly, kisses her mouth.

"Aww poor shorty." Buddie giggles.

He starts to pull away when Dory cups his chin and lowers her mouth to his. They pull away to the sound of applause.

"You sicken me." Soul-sis grumbles from within the closet.

As Marlin guides her down the aisle and out of the extravagant church, he doesn't watch his friends and son cheer and cry; he only has eyes for Dory, laughing joyously and jumping with excitement as she waves her bouquet.

"Aha!" Soul-sis bursts through the door and kicks Buddie out of her chair. She flounces into her seat and pauses, her hands over the keyboard. "Hmmm now what should I do?" She grins evily.


	17. Responsibilities

**Yeah...I kinda didn't update when I said I would...whoops, but here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Marlin wakes up to a perfect morning, with his wife next to him. He puts his hand around hers, and she smiles.

"Morning, sleepy head," she says, getting up.

Dory goes through her closet and picks out a blue dress and yellow gloves and quickly gets changed. She goes over to her dresser and puts her crown on. She turns to her husband. "How do I look?"

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Marlin says and Dory blushes and giggles.

"Get dressed, today's a big day," Dory says, trying to find something fancy for Marlin. "We get to go into town today."

After getting ready to leave, Dory and Marlin meet their friends at the front of the castle. Everyone gets into a large carriage that will lead them into town.

"Aww, look at the happy couple!" Deb gushes towards Dory and Marlin.

"And the best part is, we'll be in the ocean tomorrow!" Peach adds in.

"But I will not be going will everyone," Jacques says. Everyone gives him a concerned look. "You see, I have fallen in love with Olivia. I cannot part with her and she cannot turn into a fish. I will stay with her."

"But...Jacques...are you sure?" Gill asks.

"I an quite sure," Jacques says.

"We're gonna miss you," Gurgle says.

"No one can clean like you can," Bloat adds in.

With that out of the way, the day in town begins. Everyone adores Queen Dory, King Marlin and Prince Nemo. Everyone is happy to be adored by a town, but everyone is excited to be going home into the ocean. Being human was fun, but it was time to become fish again.

The next day, just before eight thirty at night, everyone gathers at the beach. They wait for someone to go in first. Finally, Gill takes Peach's hand and the two walk into the water. Once the water reaches their knees, they begin to glow. They begin shrinking and growing fish features. They fall into the water as a fish and a starfish. Next, Bloat and Bubbles walk into the water. They glow and turn into fish. Gurgle and Deb go in hand in hand and get the same result.

"I guess it's our turn," Marlin says. He takes Dory's and Nemo's hand. "Ready to go?"

"Ready!" Nemo exclaims.

"We shouldn't," Dory says. "We...we have a kingdom to look after. We should stay."

"Dory, we're going back. We belong there," Marlin explains.

"But I don't. I was born a human and turned into a fish. I need to stay," Dory says, looking unsure.

Time was beginning to run out. It was now or never.

"Nemo and I are going," Marlin says. They go into the water, glow and turn into fish.

Marlin waits in the water for his blue tang, but she doesn't appear. The sun begins to set, and he knows she won't come.

Dory falls to her knees on the shore, her face in her hands. She couldn't believe what she just did. She loves Marlin and Nemo more than anything, but she was never meant to be a fish. She was born a queen, and she will stay a queen.

"Let's get you inside," Olivia says. She and Jacques take the queen into her castle.

* * *

**Just when you thought the drama was over...there's more! Please review! **


	18. The Outcome

The sun shines brightly through the water's surface, casting the water a bright blue. The sea weed gently lolls in the gentle tide of the ocean. Schools of brightly coloured fish make their way across the ocean, gliding towards their destinations. Just another ordinary day for life below land...except for a chosen few.

From within the murkiness of the cave; there is a darkness that can't be lifted, no matter how the sun shines. It is an eternal darkness, an emotion, a never ending dulling effect in the mind, the despaired cry of one who has suffered one too many blows to the heart. Marlin lies on a rock, not moving except for the slow and steady rise of his chest and for the slight ruffle of his tail and fins from the current.

"Marlin?" A familiar voice calls.

Marlin's eyes open wearily, slightly glazed over.

"Marlin?" The voice calls more frantically.

Marlin's eyes widen, a sudden flair of hope. He forces himself off the rock and makes his way to the entrance.

"Marlin, there you are!"

Marlin looks around confused, the source of the voice can't be found. Then he sees her. The beautiful blue tang that he fell in love with. She shines brilliantly in the water, the sun's fractured rays glistens off her scales. She's radiant.

He rears up to swim full tilt at her, anxious to feel her in his arms, to see her eyes, to hear her laugh, anything. And as soon as he saw her, she was gone, no more than a shadow within the reef. He didn't believe it possible, but in that moment his heart broke...again. As if it weren't already torn when he lost Coral. Over the years he had managed to stitch up his heart with the help of Nemo, and when he met Dory...she was the one who completed the final touches, made sure every stitch was in place. But now...now...his heart is shattered...lost in the ocean, swirling in the unknown.

"Marlin, you need to come out of that cave."

He turns to face the voice, expressionless. It was Peach.

"Marlin...I can't imagine how you feel...but...this isn't healthy. You're separating yourself from the people who love you Marlin...especially Nemo. He needs you, and you need him."

Without so much as a blink, Marlin glumly swims back into the cave.

Peach sighs, watching his solemn form disappear into the darkness. "What am I going to do with that man."

Outside of the cave, the other fish were enjoying being themselves again. They just needed a way to get Marlin out of the cave.

"_Hello there..."_ An echo-y voice whispers into Gill's ear.

Gill looks around frantically, trying to find the voice. "Who's there?"

"_A friend..."_ The same voice responds.

"_Don't be silly, no we're not."_ A different voice comments. "_Jeez, Soul-sis how could you forget? We're here to..." _

A slapping sounds resounds withinGill's head.

"_Shut up, Buddie!"_ Soul-sis screeches. "_As I was saying."_ The tone of voice suggests an eye-roll. "_I hope you've said good-bye to that precious Peach of yours...this is the last time you'll ever see her!"_

Gill gasps and stares at the mouth of the cave where Peach is lying motionless.

"_He should have listened to us."_ _Soul-sis grins evily._

"_Yeah, should have listened to us." Buddie repeats, rubbing her hands together._

"_Oh shut up."_


	19. Movie Magic

**Hi, everyone! We haven't posted for a while...sorry about that.

* * *

**

Dory lies in her bed, looking very pale. There are bags under her eyes and she has a saddened expression on her face. A woman in a nurse's uniform sits by her bed and puts a hand to her forehead and frowns.

"Your fever hasn't broken," the nurse mutters.

Dory simply sighs. The nurse finds comfort in that, at least she is too sick to possibly realize how sick she is. After all, she constantly forgets where she is and who everyone is around her. She can only remember her name. Dory has also been mentioning fish lately and asks how the clown fish are.

"Marlin needs water," Dory said slowly.

"Yes, yes, dear," the nurse gently brushes blond hair off of her forehead. "Marlin will get plenty of water."

It was gossiped at what started the sickness, but everyone could give it a good guess. Ever since her husband mysteriously disappeared, she became sick. She was lovesick and it was wondered if she would get better.

"We need to get out of the jellyfish forest," Dory says.

"You need some rest," the nurse says.

"P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney," Dory says slowly.

"What's there?" Dory had often said that address.

"Bingo," Dory says.

The nurse leaves Dory, hoping she would get better during the night.

Dory gets out of bed and walk to her door. She doesn't know where she's going, but she trusts her feet. She finds herself to be at a winding staircase going downwards. She goes down and comes to a darkly lit room. She walks over to a cupboard and pulls out a vile of blue liquid. She opens it and quickly drinks it. Immediately, she began coughing at the coarse liquid.

"Your majesty!" a guard notices the noise coming from the room and finds the queen there. "What are you doing out of bed? I'll take you back up."

Dory is taken back to her room. She breathes heavily and looking at her hands, they look yellow. She feels pain coming from her neck and when she goes to touch her neck, she feels gills.

"Water!" Dory calls out, but her voice is weak. "Water!"

A servant hears Dory and comes in.

"Your majesty! You're...blue!" the servant exclaims.

"Water!" Dory whispers.

The servant helps Dory out of her room, down a staircase and to the sandy beach. Dory falls while on the sand and the servant helps her to the water. Once she is completely submerged into the water, a blue light glows from her. The servant stares in awe and her jaw nearly drops when she sees a blue fish surface. The fish smiles and waves to the servant, then swims away.

"What the...," the servant says, very confused.

* * *

"Oh, Gill," Deb says slowly, trying to comfort the fish.

Peach still lays motionless. Gill can only assume the worst has happened even though he doesn't want to believe it.

"Maybe...maybe we should go somewhere. Do something else. Yeah, let's go near the dentist's office and we can find Nigel," Deb says.

"You want me to leave Peach!" Gill exclaims. "We can't leave her!"

"What do you want to do?" Deb asks. "I think it would be best if we...left."

"Don't you get it? I love her! How can I leave her!" Gill exclaims again.

"I'm upset too, but I think...," Deb turns her head sideways and looks at Peach, "I think she's glowing."

It is true. The starfish does seem to glow. Suddenly, the starfish stops being a starfish and is a pink fish. Gill swims to her side. "Peach?"

Peach gets off of the ground and shakes the sand off of her scales. She notices everyone's surprised expressions. "What?"

"You're a fish!" Gill exclaims happily.

"How did that happen?" Deb asks.

"Magic!" Nemo yells out.

"Yes, it was magic! You see, the fish in the prologue was me! I was the spoiled fish, but now I have learned to love and I'm a fish again!" Peach sighs happily. "I just love ripping off movies."

"Bingo!" Everyone turns to see a very familiar blue fish quickly swimming towards them.


	20. Reunited

"Dory?" The friends voices override each other in their excitement. The blue tang swims straight to them, her speed unbelievably fast. She crashes into them, her fins spread wide as she tries to gather them into her arms all at once.

"Dory! How did you-"

"I'm so glad t-"

"Marlin's been-"  
Their voices break off suddenly only to unite in "Marlin!" They look to each other, their eyes wide. Suddenly they all break away from Dory, swimming as fast as they can, Nemo holding onto Dory's fin.

"Marlin!"  
"Dad!"

"Marlin!"

The cave looms in front of them, its entrance dark and gloomy, but there's no sign of Marlin. They slow to a stop, spreading their fins out to stop Dory from entering the cave. Deb raises a fin to her mouth, "Shhh."

"Marlin?" Peach calls out. Dory gives the pink fish a curious look, recognizing the voice but not the fish before her. "Why don't you come out? There's something we think you should see."

"C'mon dad!" Nemo raises his voice, still by Dory's side.

Marlin still doesn't respond, but a small shadow can be seen rising to the entrance of the cave. He lurks just out of reach.

"Dad," Nemo calls softly, disappointment in his voice.

"Marlin, you come out here right now!" Peach raises her voice in anger. "Your son needs you, and where are you? Off hiding."

Marlin dejectedly swims out of the cave, his eyes dull and glazed over. "Peach?" He asks, almost interested. "How...why...you're a fish..."

Peach rolls her eyes, "Yes, I'm a fish – I'll explain later. There's something of greater importance that Nemo wants you for."

Marlin's gaze sweeps to his son, "Yes, Nemo? What is i-" He trails off as he registers the blue tang by his side. He stares at Dory, his mouth agape, not sure whether or not to believe his eyes – they've deceived him before.

"Dad," Nemo grins shyly up at him. "She's here," he wriggles in closer, under Dory's fin. "She's really here."

Marlin opens his mouth wider, as if to say something, but nothing comes out.

"Marlin," Dory breathes.

A soft "Oh" escapes from Marlin's lips as he throws himself at Dory, crashing into her. Dory, Marlin, and Nemo collapse into a group hug, softly laughing as their tears drip down their cheeks. Marlin pulls away to look at Dory closely, "I love you," he whispers.

Dory pulls him back into a hug, her fins wrapped tightly around him, a new burst of tears merging with the ocean. "I love you too, Marlin. I love you too."

* * *

**Hi! We're finally updating! Okay, okay, so apologies must be made for our complete lack of updating for so long. In all honesty, we were probably going to stop this story completely until we got some reviews and realized people still read this! That leads on to reviews. The reviews totally kicked our butts in to writing and we thank you for kind reviews, even though we were being super lazy with updating and we really appreciate it so much and yeah. You guys rock ^-^  
**


	21. Happy Type Ending

"Do ya smell it, lad? Do ya?" Captain Skipper asks, holding Seth close to himself.

"A happy ending for all?" Seth asks, wiping a tear away.

"What? No! Treasure! Do ya smell treasure?" Captain Skipper asks. "It's over this way! Come on!"

Captain Skipper, Seth, Jacques and Olivia follow the captain in his direction. The captain stops at a very large red X plainly written on the sand in plain sight.

"Huh, I wonder why no one noticed it before," Captain Skipper says. "Now, for the shovels! Seth! Give me those shovels!"

"What shovels?" Seth asks.

Captain Skipper grumbles something, then he begins to dig using his hands. Shortly after he starts digging, he comes to a treasure box and quickly pulls it out.

"It's mine! The treasure is mine!" Captain Skipper exclaims, then heaves the treasure box into a rowboat. Everyone goes inside and Captain Skipper paddles off with it.

"Now, to split the treasure," Captain Skipper says.

"We do not want our share in the treasure," Jacques says, holding Olivia affectionately. "We have each other, and that is all we need, no treasure."

"Good," Captain Skipper says. "I was going to throw you overboard if you wanted any." Captain Skipper looks over to Seth, who shakes his head, denying any of the treasure after hearing that. "It's mine, then! All mine!" Captain Skipper holds the treasure chest chose to himself, then he glares at everyone in the boat. "Stop looking at me like that! You want it for yourself, don't you? Well, it's mine! All mine!" Captain Skipper holds the treasure chest tightly and goes to the bow of the boat, trying to get away from everyone. The sudden weight change makes the boat uneasy and shakes. The force makes Captain Skipper let go of the treasure chest and it falls into the water and sinks. "No!" Captain Skipper yells out.

"At least we have each other," Seth says, hopefully.

"Your greed did that," Olivia says. "You brought it upon yourself."

"But...the treasure! I was my life-long obsession! What will I obsess over now?" Captain Skipper asks.

"Well, you could get a job. We need a house," Olivia says.

Captain Skipper becomes a very successful contractor and makes a house for Jacques and Olivia.

* * *

"You know what, Gill? We never did find the treasure, did we?" Nemo asks.

"Well, Nemo, sometimes the treasure in life really isn't what you expect it to be," Gill says, wrapping his fin around Peach. She snuggles in close to him.

Suddenly, a treasure chest falls to the bottom of the ocean. Gill quickly pushes Peach away and swims towards it.

"Treasure!" Gill exclaims, opening the chest. "I'm rich! Yay!" Gill looks over to see Peach scowling at him. Gill clears his throat. "I mean...I don't need treasure because I have my friends?" Peach nods in approval of that comment.

Dory opens the treasure chest that conveniently has no lock. Inside are thousands of gold coins with diamonds and pearl necklaces.

"What can we do with the treasure? We're just fish," Dory says, staring at the treasure.

Everyone exchanges glances with each other, all knowing what to do with the treasure. The fish put the treasure on the shore for people to find and to get treasure of their own. The fish go home and make the treasure chest into their home where they all live.

The end

* * *

**So, that's the end and thanks for the reviews. You are the best reviews every, being totally patient with us! In the reviews, a lot of you mentioned that there must be more, but frankly, Buddi and I really can't think of what to do next, but we are willing to write another sequel if we get ideas from you guys! Just give ideas, not even for an entire story, just bits and pieces and we'll stitch it together. *insert witty closing line here* **


End file.
